disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Return Policy
"Return Policy" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb that premiered on January 24, 2014. Synopsis Annoyed at waiting in really long lines at the return counter, Doofenshmirtz invents a "Back-to-the-Store-inator" to send things back to the store where they came. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb stage an extreme batting challenge their friends take place in, and Candace's obsession to bust coincides with her and Jeremy's visit to the Extreme Water Park. Plot Candace is on the phone with Stacy talking about her relationship with Jeremy. In the backyard, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella play baseball. Linda enters the room to tell her she is going to the store and asks Candace if she needs anything. Candace at first says she does not need anything, but then gives a long list of personal hygiene products. Linda offers Candace to come with her and get her own stuff, but Candace worries that no one will be around to bust her brothers. Linda tells her the faster they are done shopping, the faster they will get home to bust the boys. In the backyard, Baljeet arrives to mathematically observe Isabella's grand slam, much to Buford's chagrin. Phineas gets an idea to do an extreme batting challenge. Baljeet then asks where Perry is, and Phineas replies that he is "at home", indicating he is standing on home plate. As soon as the gang walks away, Perry walks into an elevator under home plate. In Agent P's lair, Major Monogram is onscreen with a reverse mohawk (or is it a "hawkmo"?), two individual eyebrows, and a split in his mustache. He explains that the electric razor he recently bought was defective. He tells Agent P that Doofenshmirtz has been waiting on line in return counters and several items have been appearing at return counters. Agent P gets to work. At the Super Duper Mega Superstore, Linda suggests to Candace to do her own shopping trip while she waits for her at the register. Candace collects all the personal hygiene products she needs in her basket. Just as she is about to get deodorant, Jeremy approaches her, noticing her sniffing her armpit. Candace nervously covers this up by claiming to be shopping for her mom, and that she was actually heading to the water sports aisle. Jeremy invites Candace to the extreme water park, and Candace accepts the invitation. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry is trapped by a clearance sale sticker. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry that his broken inator parts were messing up the feng shui of his home, so he built the Back-to-the-Store-Inator, so that he wouldn't have to make that long trip to the store to return his items. As a bonus, when his items get returned, he automatically gets his money back, although he gets it in the form of pennies. At the Aqua Maximus, Jeremy and Candace are about to go down a water slide on surfboards, which Candace is scared of. Before she goes down, the ride operator mentions in passing that Phineas and Ferb built the ride. Back in the backyard, which is now a very complex batting cage, Ginger and Gretchen have joined Buford and Baljeet in batting. Phineas and a rather overexcited Isabella are in an announcer's booth, while Ferb is the pitcher. The object of the game is to hit each item for ten points and hit the target to win the game. Buford bats first, and while he hits several items, he does not reach the target. Baljeet calculates his batting angle, yet he does not reach the target either. Gretchen and Ginger do not do any better, and Buford even breaks the ball apart, literally. Meanwhile, back at the water park, Jeremy is having the time of his life, while Candace is screaming her lungs out. When Candace washes up on shore, her cell phone rings. Linda is angry at her for not telling her that she would be with Jeremy at the water park and for waiting in line for almost half an hour. Linda tells her daughter to come home as soon as possible. Jeremy washes up on shore and asks Candace if she wants to go again, but Candace says she has to go home. Back at D.E.I., Perry frees himself by literally slashing his price with a coupon. He fights Doofenshmirtz and jumps on the inator, causing many items such as his collection of baseball cards, to go back to where he got them. Meanwhile, Buford and Baljeet are tied at 90 points. Buford goes up to bat. At first it seems like the ball will hit the target, but instead, it gets caught in the net at the top. Baljeet still does not do any better. After zapping Doofenshmirtz's flat-screen TV, Perry punches him in the back and ends up breaking the inator, which fires off randomly. At the superstore, Monogram and Carl are at the return counter returning the defective razor, oblivious to a kitchen sink appearing there. In the backyard, Baljeet shows Buford a rather complex mathematically diagram on a chalkboard showing that they might be able to work together to finally hit the target. Jeremy drops Candace off at her house, and she sees the batting cage. She tries to get her mom to bust her brothers, but she is still angry at her for earlier. Both of them fail to notice an inator ray making Linda's bags in the trunk disappear. Linda drives back to the store and Candace but-but-buts yet again. So she drags Jeremy to the backyard. Baljeet is measuring Buford's batting angle assuring Buford that it will work. Ferb lobs a ball at Buford, and Buford hits a grand slam, hitting every item and finally the target. The gang, with Candace and Jeremy, all look in amazement as the batting cage launches into the air and bursts into fireworks. Candace is once again discouraged about another failed bust attempt. Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz's pockets are enormously deep with pennies. Perry deflects an inator ray onto Doof's clothes leaving him in nothing but his underpants. Doofenshmirtz then wonders what would happen if a person was zapped by the ray. Just as he is about to finish his sentence, he gets zapped right back to the hospital where he was born in Drusselstein in the arms of a male nurse. Candace confesses to Jeremy that she was embarrassed by the fact that she was shopping for teen hygiene products at the store, explaining why she lied about being at the extreme water sports aisle. Jeremy assures her that he isn't embarrassed. Just as they hug, Candace farts. She states it is just a natural humanly body function, but Jeremy insists that he thinks it is cute. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candce * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Ride Operator Songs *I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! (instrumental) *Extremely Extreme Goofs *After Isabella hits the baseball, Phineas' glove switches from his right hand to his left hand. When Buford and Baljeet arrive, the glove is back on his right hand. *When Buford says "You're goin' down, dweeb", the inside area of Gretchen's glasses are darkened instead of clear. *When Candace turns around to realize Linda's driving away, she smiles very quickly. *Gretchen and Ginger were the only Fireside Girls participating in the game but when the jetpacks carry the batting cages away, all of the Fireside Girls are there. *Everyone is standing next to each other when the Big Idea explodes into fireworks, but when in close up of everyone astounded, no one is surrounding them. *When Candace runs to Linda's car, it appears she's heading for the car's right side, but in the next shot, she runs to the left side. Also at the same time, the car is instantly in its parking space and the trunk is instantly open even though the car was still parking in the previous shot. *When the gang rejoins after Buford scores, Isabella, Phineas, Baljeet and Ferb are in the front, Buford is behind Baljeet and Gretchen and Ginger are behind Isabella and Phineas. When the batting cages take off however, everyone is in a line, and the order is Ferb, Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and the other Fireside Girls even though they did not take part in the game. *When the batting cages took off the wagon with baseballs is still there, but somehow neither Candace nor Linda saw it. *When Candace and Linda are first seen shopping, Linda does not have a cart. When she calls Candace, she suddenly gets a cart full of groceries. *When Isabella announces Buford and Baljeet are tied, Gretchen is shown to have 50 strikes but when Isabella announces it will go into sudden death, Gretchen's strike counter is changed to 60. *Buford, Baljeet and Ginger's strike counters stay the same instead of changing. *The jet that pulls Candace hovering. V.T.O.L (vertical take off and landing) jets do not have a fixed rear jet engine in that position. *Linda drives back to the store without even closing the trunk first. Trivia *'''' - The scene where Buford hits his ball is a parody of the climax of ''The Natural, complete with a parody of the Randy Newman score. *Linda says, "I have/got frozens" again ("Rollercoaster", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Candace wears the same pink swimsuit from "De Plane! De Plane!", "Atlantis" and "Cranius Maximus". Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes